Simple Man
by esquimauve
Summary: Dean Winchester. Un nom basique parmi tant d'autres. Mais une personne unique le portant.
1. - Mama told me, when I was young

**Simple Man**

 **Résumé** : Dean Winchester. Un nom portant une histoire douloureuse, mais qui a quand même ses moments de joies. Et les paroles de la chanson Simple Man, du groupe Lynyrd Skynyrd, se rapportant justement à _cette_ histoire...

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est une petite histoire que j'écris sans prétention, parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit sur cette série que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Cette fiction sera toute simple, sans prise de tête (et je posterais quand j'en aurais le temps, donc si au bout d'une semaine vous ne voyez toujours pas de chapitre, dîtes-vous que c'est normal...), donc si vous ne cherchez pas de la grande littérature mais un moment pour vous évader, c'est ici ! Les chapitres seront nommés avec les phrases de la chanson _Simple Man_ , et cela ira normalement jusqu'à la fin du refrain ! Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, qui j'espère, ne vous rendront pas aveugles !

 **Pairing** : Destiel.

Et bien sûr, Supernatural, ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme toute bonne auteur fan d'un ship, je vais dire la phrase que tout le monde répète sans cesse : de toute manière, si SPN m'appartenait, Destiel serait déjà depuis longtemps un couple !

 **. . .**

 _« Mama told me, when I was young – Come sit beside me, my only son._

Maman me disait quand j'étais jeune – Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi mon unique fils. »

 **. . .**

C'était un dimanche de la deuxième semaine de Décembre.

La neige recouvrait entièrement le pays de sa longue robe blanche. Elle était fine, gelée, et Dean s'amusait à ouvrir la bouche en grand afin d'attraper les flocons qui tombaient en masse. Certains se posaient sur le bout de son nez, et il en rigolait.

Sa mère était assise sur le banc, gelé lui aussi. Elle le regardait, un sourire accroché sur le bout de ses lèvres, en caressant distraitement son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours, sans que Dean ne le remarque, étant forcément préoccupé par des choses plus enfantines.

Ce dernier tournait à présent, jusqu'à se faire tomber sur le tapis blanc. Quand il fût à terre, il se mit à créer des ailes d'anges au sol.

« Dean chéri, relève-toi, tu vas attraper un méchant rhume, le réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

\- Mais regarde Maman ! Je suis un ange !

\- Oui, je sais chéri, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malade avant qu'oncle Bobby n'arrive. »

L'enfant se releva le plus rapidement possible. Il avait envie de revoir son oncle – qui ne l'était pas vraiment, et il avait envie de le revoir en pleine possession de ses moyens. Juste pour qu'il puisse lui faire faire l'avion sans qu'une envie de vomir s'abatte sur lui.

Cette situation était déjà arrivée auparavant, une fois, mais Bobby n'était pas prêt pour la recommencer. Dean avait deux ans et demi, et était un petit garçon téméraire qui n'avait peur de rien. Une après-midi, l'oncle s'était dépêché d'aller chez les Winchesters, car le petit avait apparemment une fièvre assez spectaculaire. Mais rien ne semblait l'effrayer, alors, pour l'occuper, Bobby lui avait proposé de jouer au jeu de l'avion. _Grave erreur_.

Le goûter que Dean avait ingurgité s'était retrouvé sur sa casquette, ainsi que sur tous ses habits. Le liquide dégoulinait de partout, il était même presque sûr d'en avoir reçu quelques gouttes dans les yeux, et l'odeur était nauséabonde.

Depuis ce jour, Dean avait compris de ne plus jamais accepter de faire l'avion quand il était malade, et Bobby, quant à lui, s'était interdit de proposer à des enfants malades de faire une pirouette en l'air. C'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

Le petit Winchester épousseta ses vêtements et observa les flocons tomber sur ses épaules, ses chaussures, sur les feuilles de l'arbre familial, sur le toit de la maison. Le spectacle était magnifique pour un enfant de cet âge, c'était encore mieux que Disneyland ou n'importe quel jeu ou attraction. Sa mère l'interpella d'un signe de main.

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, mon unique fils. »

La phrase sonnait poétique, mélancolique et résonnait comme une chanson aux oreilles du garçon qui ne pût que sourire. Il était heureux, chouchouté par sa maman qui lui préparait tous ses plats favoris, qui s'intéressait à lui comme à une des plus belles merveilles. Il était son unique fils.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le banc, tandis que Mary déposait son manteau sur ses épaules, et le bonnet qui allait avec. Elle le rapprocha près d'elle et lui dicta de poser sa main sur son ventre.

Le petit garçon fût surpris mais se laissa guider.

« Pourquoi Maman ? Tu as quelque chose dans le ventre qui te fait mal ?

\- C'est bien le contraire, mon chéri. »

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant un moment. Dean, sa main posée sur le ventre à peine rond de sa mère, et cette dernière, souriante de tendresse face à cet instant d'insouciance.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? osa le petit garçon.

\- J'aurais voulu te le dire avant, ton père aurait voulu être là pour te l'apprendre, mais il est trop occupé par son travail et je ne pouvais le garder plus longtemps pour moi-même, chéri. J'attends un bébé.

\- Un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée encore. Mais j'aurais ma réponse dans un mois normalement.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis bientôt trois mois et demi. Mon ventre n'est pas aussi gros que celui de certaines femmes car je le vis différemment. Je n'y croyais pas au début, et ne pas y croire peut ralentir l'évolution du bébé, c'est fréquent chez les jeunes mamans, chéri. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Le bébé se porte bien là-dedans. »

Dean sourit. Elle avait employé le mot – unique fils – pour une raison. C'est qu'il ne le serait plus pour bien longtemps. Il serait un grand frère. Un grand frère de quatre ans d'écart, ce qui n'était pas si grand que cela quand il y réfléchissait bien.

Il adorait cette image ! Il allait pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un. Il allait pouvoir s'en occuper, le couver, lui apprendre toutes sortes de bêtises, lui montrer la manière de monter et de faire du vélo, lui enseigner les bases d'être un bon enfant, de bien écouter, mais pas trop quand même !

« Comment vous allez l'appeler si c'est une fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Samuel.

\- Comme grand-père ?

\- Oui. Comme grand-père.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été bien aussi Bobby. Mais je pourrais l'appeler Sam ou Sammy, et c'est bien aussi ! »

Mary caressa doucement les cheveux courts de son fils, sur lesquels de fines particules blanches de neige s'étaient déposées. Elle les enleva délicatement tout en gratouillant le cuir chevelu. Dean ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

« Papa revient quand ?

\- J'aimerais qu'il revienne très rapidement, mais il ne m'a pas encore donné de nouvelles.

\- C'est pas bien quand il ne donne pas de nouvelles. Parce que moi j'ai peur, et que toi aussi. Et je crois pas que ce soit bien pour le bébé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Papa sait ce qu'il fait et il s'en sort toujours, parce qu'il est fort. Tu le sais, hein ? Que Papa est fort, et qu'il se bat pour nous.

\- Oui. C'est notre héros. »

Notre héros, murmura doucement Mary qui arrêta de caresser les cheveux de son fils. Elle le décala doucement vers la gauche afin de pouvoir se relever. Il se mit à son tour sur ses pieds rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais aller préparer du chocolat chaud pour l'arrivée d'oncle Bobby.

\- Je vais t'aider ! »

Il attrapa la main que sa mère lui tendait et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, qui les accueilli avec tous ses tableaux, ses photos, ainsi que la chaleur qui manquait cruellement dehors. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il allait être grand frère, et c'était lui qui l'annoncerait à Bobby, car il était le grand messager du bonheur, comme il s'était renommé devant sa mère.


	2. - And listen closely to what I say

**Voilà pour le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise (et en m'excusant toujours pour les probables méchantes fautes d'orthographes) ! Laissez-moi votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début de fiction ! (:**

 **. . .**

« _And listen closely to what I say._

Et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. »

 **. . .**

Leur père était parti. Encore. Samuel avait à peine quatre mois que lui était déjà parti, prétextant avoir une urgence dans le Missouri. Dean lui en voulait. Il n'avait pas été assez présent pour lui, du haut de ses quatre ans, et il n'avait pas envie qu'il refasse les mêmes erreurs avec son petit frère. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il savait que John travaillait dans une branche de métier assez compliquée, que cela requérait toute son énergie, mais s'il avait voulu des enfants, pourquoi ne pas essayer de se dépatouiller un minimum pour au moins les voir grandir ?

Dean ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais. Peut-être était ce-mieux ? Que la vérité lui ferait plus de mal que d'être dans l'insouciance la plus totale.

Jusqu'au jour où sa mère accourut dans la chambre de Sam, ou Dean et ce dernier jouaient avec un doudou. Elle semblait paniquée. Non, effrayée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés, eux qui d'ordinaire étaient lisses et soyeux.

Elle attrapa un sac sur le coin d'une commode, balança les chaussons du cadet aux pieds du plus grand, et récupéra le biberon pour tout de suite repartir en bas en courant.

Dean fronça ses sourcils. Cette situation n'était pas normale. Sa mère ne perdait jamais son sang-froid devant ses enfants – enfin, plutôt devant celui qui commençait à comprendre des choses. Elle ne paniquait jamais pour ne pas les inquiéter.

L'aîné descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre des bribes de phrases de sa mère, qui se dépêchait de courir dans tous les coins de la maison pour récupérer des pacotilles, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Dean remarqua que toutes les affaires qui étaient dans le sac ou dans ses mains appartenaient à Sam.

Cela l'intrigua un peu plus. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il n'aimait pas lui poser des questions, car elle répondait toujours très vaguement quand c'était un sujet sensible. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, on ne pouvait pas le laisser un moment de plus dans l'ignorance alors que son frère, son petit frère à lui, avait l'air d'être impliqué dans l'histoire.

Dean s'avança vers la table où Mary coupait court à une conversation téléphonique – la personne au bout du fil devait sûrement être Bobby ou son père.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mary sembla enfin remarquer son fils, du haut de sa petite taille, n'atteignant même pas la hauteur de la table en bois. Elle soupira d'un long soupir à en fendre l'âme, mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter à son fils ? Qui ne savait même pas compter jusqu'au chiffre mille.

« Ce sont des affaires de grands, chéri.

\- Mais je suis grand ! Tu peux tout me dire !

\- Papa et Bobby ont eu quelques ennuis à leur travail. Rien de bien grave, je t'assure. Mais il faut que j'aille les retrouver à l'hôpital.

\- Tu me dis que c'est pas grave, mais quand les gens se retrouvent à l'hôpital, Papa m'a expliqué que c'était bien. »

Sa mère sembla se tendre une fois de plus, ses mains tremblaient et elle faisait tout pour le cacher en tripotant le jean troué qu'elle portait depuis des décennies. Pour s'occuper, elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et s'abaissa à la taille de Dean, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Papa t'a raconté des bêtises. Les hôpitaux, ce n'est pas toujours méchant dans le fond. Tu te souviens de la fois où nous y sommes allés pour ton poignet ? Parce que tu étais tombé à vélo... Dean hocha la tête vigoureusement en regardant à son tour sa mère dans les yeux. Tu te souviens comme les infirmiers étaient gentils et qu'ils t'ont dit que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une petite entorse. Et bien, Bobby et Papa, c'est la même chose. Les infirmiers vont me dire qu'ils vont bien, et tu les reverras très rapidement !

\- M-mais je veux venir moi ! »

Mary se mordilla la lèvre en cherchant ses mots. Elle n'avait pas toujours été très docile pour employer les bonnes tournures de phrases et les servir à un enfant. Depuis que Dean était là, il y avait un net progrès, mais parler du travail de son mari sans faire des allusions aux monstres en tout genre, cela restait une tâche compliquée.

Ses mains qui tremblaient l'instant auparavant trouvèrent celles de son fils, deux fois plus petites que les siennes. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard, et elle non plus.

Leurs moments étaient toujours spéciaux. Parfois, leurs yeux verts qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux parlaient pour eux. Ils s'envoyaient leurs paroles à travers des regards Mary trouvait cela simplement magique de pouvoir communiquer de la sorte avec son fils, elle seule y arrivait et c'était d'autant plus beau.

Ils partageaient un vrai don, spécial.

« Tu ne peux pas, chéri. Et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je vais appeler une amie à moi qui habite à environ deux heures d'ici, elle arrivera du plus vite qu'elle le peut mais comprends bien ce que je vais te dire : occupe-toi de ton frère. Surveille-le, ne le lâche pas. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer, peut-être demain, ou bien dans trois jours, je n'en ai aucune idée. Alors il faut que tu fasses attention à Sam. Donne-lui à manger quand c'est l'heure, tu regardes les petits papiers rouges collés sur l'horloge quand il faudra que tu lui donnes le biberon. Tu surveilles bien que la grande aiguille soit dirigée vers les papiers. Si jamais il pleure, tu le prends dans tes bras et chante la chanson que je te t'ai toujours chantée quand tu étais petit. Joue avec lui un minimum. Mais surtout, ne l'oublie pas. »

Dean écouta attentivement les instructions que sa mère venait de lui donner. Il marqua tout au fer rouge dans un coin de sa caboche et il finit par sourire quand il comprit tout le sens de ses paroles. Il allait protéger son frère, et le surveiller jusqu'à qu'il tombe de fatigue.

Il pourrait enfin obtenir le titre de frère de l'année après ça. Il pourrait se vanter d'avoir été génial et de lui avoir donné tout ce dont il avait besoin, de s'être occupé de lui comme un chef.

« Tu verras quand tu rentreras Maman, tu seras fière de moi ! Et Sammy sera encore plus heureux que quand c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant mon chéri ! Beth arrive dans deux heures, je lui ai dit de dire son nom pour que tu n'ouvres pas à une méchante personne avec de méchantes intentions. D'ailleurs, si le téléphone sonne, à part si tu vois mon nom affiché dessus, tu ne réponds pas. Pareil pour la porte d'entrée, à part pour Beth. »

Mary déposa le sac qui contenait toutes les affaires du cadet dans les mains de Dean, qui jeta un coup d'œil dedans comme s'il devait juger si tout était bon, si tout y était.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine et la maman récupéra le biberon qui était sur la bouilloire avant de le poser par-dessus la pile du sac. Elle embrassa enfin son enfant sur le front et sur le bout de son nez avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Rappelle-toi, chéri. Pas d'inconnu à part Beth et maman. Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi. J'ai fermé toutes les portes et les fenêtres. Ne pas oublier le biberon et l'heure, si tu as faim tu as un sandwich dans le frigo. Et ton frère avant tout. Surveille-le. Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! » s'écria Dean avant que la porte ne se referme d'un claquement et d'un cliquetis de serrure.

Après cela, l'aîné monta directement dans la chambre retrouver son petit frère qui observait avec admiration les planètes qui se balançaient en mouvement groupé au dessus de son berceau. Dean déposa le sac par terre et regarda à travers les barreaux en bois.

« On va passer deux supers heures ensemble, Sammy ! »

Le petit, sans comprendre le sens de ces paroles, sourit car son frère le faisait aussi.


	3. - And if you do this, it will help you

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne me souviens malheureusement plus comment Dean et Sam ont apprit pour la chasse… Ou peut-être que ça n'a jamais été dit, mais ça m'étonnerais fortement ! Donc j'ai – à coup sûr – réinventé la chose, ne me criez pas dessus s'il vous plaît et gardez vos tomates pourries pour plus tard ! :p (je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la traduction exacte, donc j'en suis désolée, autant que pour les fautes potentielles que vous pourriez croiser)

 **. . .**

« _And if you do this – It will help you some sunny day._

Et si tu fais cela – Ça t'amènera quelques jours heureux. »

 **. . .**

Dean n'avait jamais oublié les paroles de Mary. Il se les répétait même tous les jours, comme une prière que l'on récite devant un autel, comme un poème que l'on trouve magnifique et dont on ne veut jamais taire les expressions tant leur beauté est éblouissante.

Protéger Sam était devenu sa première motivation dans son job. Chaque démon qu'il croisait, chaque fantôme qui pouvait se mettre à travers son chemin, rien ne l'arrêtait pour accomplir sa tâche première : garder Sam en vie, au meilleur de sa forme si possible.

Il avait plusieurs fois échoué, il en avait subi des échecs cuisants, il en avait effacé des larmes de rage qui voulaient couler à flot juste parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à épargner Sam d'une égratignure ou d'une grave blessure.

Mais il n'oubliait pas, parce que c'était important. Le bonheur de Sam était sa bouffée d'air première. Les larmes de Sam étaient son envoi direct au sol, face contre terre. La colère de Sam contre lui était sa première motivation pour faire mieux la fois d'après, pour mieux se comporter et agir mieux que la fois d'avant.

Voilà comment Dean vivait. Il faisait passer son petit frère avant tout, et ce n'était pas déplaisant. Malgré que ce dernier ne soit pas toujours POUR ce mode de vie.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait accepté le challenge de sa mère. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et promit de veiller sur Sam, malgré que cette histoire remonte du haut de ses quatre ans et que cela ne devait durer que deux heures avant qu'une nounou n'arrive. Il n'avait jamais oublié, parce qu'il était sûr que les conseils s'appliquerait pour leur futur. Qu'il devrait toujours garder un œil sur son frère quoi qu'il se passe.

Et il avait bien raison de penser ça, car c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Quelques heures après une chasse assez difficile, une clavicule cassée et des cheveux arrachés, Dean et Sam s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif. Ils observèrent pendant un moment le plafond du motel miteux qu'ils s'étaient dégotés. Le silence ne pesait pas, il était reposant comme Dean les appréciait et Sam les chérissait.

Car il était vrai que dans leur métier, le silence n'était pas souvent utilisé, à leur plus grand mécontentement.

« Je vais me doucher.

\- T'as raison Sammy. Tu pues le fennec, j'osais pas te le dire mais même dans la voiture tu empestais, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Maintenant je vais devoir foutre une bonne dizaine de couche de spray senteur vanille. Je ne te remercie pas.

\- T'es sûr que c'est moi qui pue ? T'as juste à sentir l'odeur de ton t-shirt pour savoir que non, ce n'est pas moi. Et c'est Sam, pas Sammy !

\- Respecte tes aînés, Sammy. »

Le géant châtain soupira de lassitude avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant le plus rapidement que possible et laissant couler à flot l'eau brûlante sur son corps qui criait un moment de répit.

La clavicule de Dean le faisait souffrir, mais il s'en fichait un peu, il irait aux urgences le lendemain. Tout de suite, il savourait leur victoire en prônant un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sa petite victoire d'après chasse, personnelle, lui était encore décernée. Sam était bien en vie, extenué, mais il allait parfaitement bien.

Et cela n'avait aucun prix au monde. Rien que du bonheur et de la joie de pouvoir être encore en vie, de pouvoir partager plus de moments ensembles à l'avenir.

Oui, ces moments ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, car dès le lendemain, ils trouvaient une nouvelle affaire. Mais il profitait toujours un minimum.

Sans s'en rendre bien compte, en continuant de fixer le plafond remplit d'humidité et de fissures, il se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, et son père. Quelques jours avant que celle-ci ne rende l'âme dans un foutu incendie provoqué par un foutu démon qu'il aurait aimé tuer plus d'une fois.

 **.**

 _Son père était enfin rentré à la maison. Il voyait qu'il avait des difficultés à marcher. Il restait sans cesse dans sa chambre pour se reposer, et les rares fois où il pouvait le croiser, c'était quand il se dirigeait – avec l'aide de sa mère, au petit coin._

 _Dean avait appris pour la chasse. Un soir, où les lumières filtraient dessous sa porte, ou les cris résonnaient entre les murs, le petit était descendu avec de grandes précautions._

 _Il s'était arrêté à la moitié et s'était assis tranquillement sur une marche, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se recouvrant le plus que possible avec sa couverture. Mary lui avait toujours répété de ne jamais écouter aux portes, car cette action était très mauvaise, digne d'un mauvais garçon._

 _Mais il n'en avait que faire de passer pour un mauvais garçon ce soir-là. Sa mère lui cachait quelque chose, et comme chaque enfant soucieux et curieux, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait._

 _Il entendait quelques bribes, mais assez pour comprendre que tout se rapportait à des monstres._

 _« John ! Nous avons deux enfants et tu n'as dû voir Samuel que deux fois en six mois ! Il faut que tu arrêtes, ce n'est plus possible de vivre cette vie ! Tu mets la tienne en danger, celle de Bobby, et de ton entourage ! Je ne veux pas de ça pour mes enfants !_

 _\- Calme-toi Mary. Tu connais ce métier mieux que quiconque. Tu sais qu'il est impossible pour un chasseur de le quitter. À part mourir, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »_

 _Le mot avait piqué à vif la curiosité de Dean qui n'en était plus que retentissante. Chasseur ? Comme ceux qui courraient dans les bois pour tuer les chevreuils et les sangliers ?_

 _« Il m'est inconcevable de me dire que mes enfants puissent travailler dans la chasse plus tard. Il ne mérite pas cette enfance et encore moins de passer leur vie à chasser des vampires ou toutes sortes de créatures toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres... »_

 _Dean s'était rapproché et avait à présent passé une de ses pupilles à travers les barreaux. Il pouvait distinguer les bras de son père envelopper le corps de sa mère, qui tremblait. John n'était jamais là, et les seuls moments où il l'était, il fallait qu'il fasse pleurer sa maman ? Dean était en colère. Que personne ne lui ai rien dit. Que personne ne lui fasse confiance. Il était surtout en colère contre son père. Mais il n'en fit rien._

 _« Je suis désolé Mary, mais à part les garder dans le secret, ce qui va être totalement impossible quand ils grandiront et qu'ils voudront vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de les embarquer dans cette branche. Et il faut que je finisse mon travail moi aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce démon est toujours en fuite._

 _\- Bobby et d'autres amis peuvent s'en charger, il n'a pas dû partir bien loin..._

 _\- Il a dû changer de vassal entre temps, et je suis la personne qui en sait le plus._

 _\- Alors, tous les monstres sous mon lit, ils existent ? »_

 _Les mots de Dean coupèrent court à la conversation que ses parents entretenaient. Sa mère plaqua une main tremblotante sur sa bouche, horrifiée de savoir que son fils venait d'apprendre tout à travers une de leurs nombreuses disputes. Tandis que son père déglutit en hochant toutefois de la tête._

 _« Ils sont partout. Sauf sous ton lit et dans cette maison. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tenta John en dépit de cause._

 _\- Et si un jour ils viennent pour tuer Maman et Sammy, mais que toi tu en chasses un quelque part et que t'es pas là, on fait comment ?_

 _\- Tu te défendras comme un chef, avec Maman. Car elle en connaît un rayon aussi sur ces créatures. »_

 _Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté. Le coup était redoutable. Ses parents savaient, et ils n'avaient même pas voulu le mettre au courant. Il était grand, il avait le droit de savoir !_

 _Surtout si cela mettait en danger la vie de son petit frère._

 _« Il va falloir m'apprendre, non ?_

 _\- Je le ferais en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te laisser un petit moment avec Maman, Dean. Bonne nuit. »_

 _John tapota l'épaule de son fils quand il passa à côté de lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, voilà pourquoi il en arrivait à le détester à des moments. Son père n'était pas démonstratif envers lui, Dean ne savait même pas s'il était aimé, même un tout petit peu. Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Un papa devait montrer à son enfant qu'il l'aimait._

 _Dean baissa la tête mais s'approcha de Mary, qui la lui releva, les yeux brillants._

 _Tout d'un coup, elle le regardait différemment. Comme s'il venait de grandir en moins d'une minute._

 _« Je vais devoir faire ce travail maintenant que je sais tout ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour être franche, chéri. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes tout court. Ce métier est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Tu as vu dans quel état ton père est rentré à la maison ? Les vampires, les démons, les loups-garous sont des créatures féériques toujours tuées dans les contes. Mais dans ces histoires, ils utilisent toujours des manières pour rendre la chose moins effrayante, de sorte que ce soit conté devant les enfants. Ce n'est pas ça dans la vraie vie, malheureusement. Beaucoup de chasseurs y laissent leur vie. Mais c'est toujours en y laissant leur vie qu'ils en sauvent plusieurs autres. C'est noble comme métier, malgré la dangerosité._

 _\- Et si j'ai envie de faire ça ? Je n'ai pas peur des méchantes créatures moi !_

 _\- Chéri, je ne peux pas te retenir si tu en as envie. Papa saura t'expliquer comment te battre, et je ne doute pas que tu seras le meilleur chasseur du pays._

 _\- Est-ce que Sammy va le savoir lui aussi ?_

 _\- Je crois que nous sommes partie vers cette voie-là. Mais écoute-moi bien. Si lui aussi a envie de suivre ton modèle et celui de son père, c'est son choix. S'il n'en a pas envie, ne lui tournez pas le dos pour autant. Et s'il veut vous accompagner sur les routes, alors rappelle-toi bien du conseil que je t'ai donné la dernière fois._

 _\- De toujours le surveiller et le protéger._

 _\- Très bien, car même si le métier peut faire peur, il y a des moments de bonheur qu'il ne faut jamais rater. Protéger Sammy sera toujours la première raison de tes combats contre ces monstres, car il est ton petit-frère et qu'un grand frère protège toujours plus petit que soi. Je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier, s'il doit mourir, c'est que le destin en aura décidé pour lui. Mais rappelle-toi que si tu as bien rempli ta mission, ce sera ta victoire personnelle, tu pourras être fière de toi. Et si tu fais cela, ça t'amènera quelques jours heureux. »_

 **.**

Dean avait écouté et avait enregistré ces paroles. Il les avait gravées pour ne jamais oublier. Il aurait aimé le dire de vive voix à sa mère, la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « C'était véridique, tout ce que tu m'as dit. »


	4. - Take your time, don't live to fast

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit chapitre « surprise », j'avais envie de le poster aujourd'hui, pour aucune raison ! Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais j'avais envie de faire un Dean dur à cuire sur ce coup-là (et comme les Winchester sont les maîtres dans l'art de se foutre dans les pires crasses du monde...). Merci _barjy02_ et _Arielmine_ pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir, car vous interagissez avec la fiction et je trouve ça super ! Et vous autres, les gentils petits fantômes, laissez-moi votre avis ! :p (again, désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a.)

 **. . .**

« _Take your time… don't live too fast – Troubles will come, and they will pass._

Prends ton temps... ne vis pas trop vite – Les ennuis viennent puis s'en vont. »

 **. . .**

Dean en était sûr à présent, ce qu'ils affrontaient était bien un vampire. Non, toute une meute de vampire. Car il était bien connu qu'ils n'aimaient pas faire cavalier seul, ou alors, ils étaient des sortes d'ambigüités dans leur famille de monstre.

Tel le bon Winchester qu'il était, il avait voulu finir cette affaire au plus vite, se pensant plus fort et plus rusé que des monstres ayant plusieurs siècles d'avance. Ce n'était que des vampires de premier grade après tout, pas de quoi effrayer.

Et tel le bon Winchester qu'il était, il s'était enroulé dans de beaux draps, s'était enfoui dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait pas testé la température, non, jamais. C'était bien plus simple de sauter dans la friture à plus 90 degrés sans savoir si ça allait piquer. Non, voyons !

Donc voilà, Dean était actuellement assit sur une chaise en fer – ces vampires essayaient peut-être de faire un remake de Game Of Thrones – des nœuds parfaitement accrochés autour de ses poignets, privant ses mains de toute circulation sanguine.

Plus d'une fois on lui avait dit de réfléchir avant d'agir, il se souvenait même d'une fois où sa mère l'avait grondé car il avait traversé la rue en courant pour récupérer un ballon. Elle l'avait sermonné sur la route du retour. Il avait été « inconscient » de faire ça, il aurait certainement pu se faire retourner par une voiture. C'était l'un des rares conseils qu'il n'avait jamais écouté, car il préférait foncer avant même de voir si tout allait bien se dérouler.

Dean avouait qu'il aimerait y songer à deux fois, certains jours. Mais il remettait toute la faute sur son tempérament ainsi que la lignée dont il descendait : « Un Winchester qui pense avant d'exécuter ? Connais pas. »

Un vampire sortit de l'ombre, le sortant à son tour de ces pensées qui le faisait fulminer.

« Parish aurait attrapé un Winchester ? Mais quel beau présent nous fait-il là. De plus, il me laisse m'en occuper tout seul, magnifique !

\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Si j'étais vous, je me garderais très longtemps en vie, mon sang serait encore meilleur atteint la vieillesse ! Quoi qu'il doit déjà l'être, meilleur.

\- Arrête de jacasser, veux-tu ? J'aurais préféré qu'il attrape l'iceberg au lieu du perroquet.

\- Pourquoi me comparer à un perroquet alors qu'il est évident que je suis un aigle. Et vous savez ce qui n'est pas bien ? Stopper un aigle en plein vol. Parce qu'il est furieux après ça, et tous ses amis le sont aussi. Et je ne pense pas que vous ailliez envie de vous heurter à un iceberg ainsi que de faire la rencontre d'un Ange du Seigneur enragé. Moi je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien. »

Dean était à presque une centaine de pourcent sûr que Castiel et Sam viendraient à sa rescousse. Ils ne le laisseraient pas à la merci d'un buveur de sang fan de Game Of Thrones.

Le vampire s'approcha du jeune homme et lui colla un ruban gris sur la bouche. Manière plutôt élégante de faire taire une proie. Même s'il avait plus envie de crier à son droit de s'exprimer, ce que le monstre n'aurait probablement pas écouté.

« Je commence à te tailler avec quoi ? Une machette trouvée parmi des civilisations anciennes, sculptée dans le fer d'autrefois et ayant comme manche du bois de chêne ? Ou un couteau rustique de cuisine, mais ayant la capacité d'ouvrir jusqu'à l'os ? Je pense que je vais partir avec la machette. C'est vrai, tu le dis toi-même, on ne va pas te vider de ton noble sang sans un magnifique instrument ! »

Dean parlait autant que ce vampire ? Alors il comprenait bien pourquoi Sam avait parfois l'envie de se taper la tête contre une table, que Castiel était pris d'envies subites de disparaître, et les monstres des désirs de le faire taire en lui privant de sa parole.

Même dans son for-intérieur il ne faisait que parler ! Cela lui déplaisait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et les nœuds étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'il puisse tenter quelque chose.

Les pieds restaient aussi bien collés contre le bois. De ces jours, les monstres étaient beaucoup trop prévenants, ça en devenait lassant.

« Cette chaise provient de mon père. Vous vous souvenez, celui que vous avez décapité, ainsi que tous ces collègues, dans un manoir ? »

Génial, un vampire cherchant vengeance, il ne manquait plus que ça. Dean allait souffrir, Sam et Castiel devaient à tout prix bouger leur cul plein de cellulite !

Le monstre incisa lentement l'avant-bras du châtain, en soutenant un bol en dessous de sorte qu'il puisse récupérer le sang. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre mais de se jeter sur lui pour le boire le plus rapidement possible, Dean pouvait l'apercevoir dans ses yeux.

Mais ce dernier savait que le monstre voulait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insoutenable.

La machette vint inciser tout aussi lentement son pectoral gauche – qui était cependant protégé par le tissu, et Dean sentit sa vision se flouter pour un instant, la souffrance étant peu supportable pour un humain normal.

Tandis qu'il soufflait tant bien que mal à travers le ruban – scotch, le vampire enleva son t-shirt (à croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées) pour enfoncer un couteau dans sa côté, profondément et sans ménagement.

Dean avait envie de crier, le vampire le sentit et il lui enleva l'objet qui lui obstruait les cordes vocales. Il avait envie de l'entendre s'époumoner, geindre, crier à s'en perdre la voix. Et quand il le jeta à terre – le scotch, le châtain serra fortement les dents en fermant le plus possible ses paupières.

Jamais un monstre ne l'entendrait se plaindre. Peine perdue si c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

« On veut faire son dur à cuire Winchester ? Mais regarde ce bol remplit à ras-bord ! C'est ton sang, et bientôt, il coulera dans ma gorge lentement, et je n'ai même pas fini. Je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert ! Pour mon père !

\- Mince alors, je t'apprends que j'ai déjà souffert plus que ça, je ne ressens que des petits picotements là... dit Dean en déglutissant tant bien que mal. Je suis allé en enfer face de fion, j'ai vécu pire. D'ailleurs, j'y ai croisé ton papounet, il braillait comme une tapette. »

Le couteau transperça une nouvelle fois sa chair, un gémissement plaintif sortant de ses lèvres. Le vampire savait où il frappait, et ce n'était pas des organes génitaux, il pouvait donc survivre. Mais il avait mal, très mal, et ça, ça ne pouvait pas changer.

Le bol était plein, comme la douleur qui transperçait de toute part le corps de Dean. Il avait envie de lâcher prise, mais le vampire prendrait ça pour une victoire et le tuerait sûrement dans la seconde. Il ne devait pas lâcher.

C'est pour cela qu'il se souvint d'une phrase de sa mère, toujours comme une prise pour se raccrocher et ne pas tomber : _«Prends ton temps... ne vis pas trop vite. Les ennuis viennent puis s'en vont. »_ Oui, les ennuis venaient, faisaient leur tour, et s'en allaient quand ils s'en débarrassaient. Car ils s'en débarrassaient toujours.

Leur temps était toujours compté, c'était pour ça qu'ils vivaient vite. Mais des fois, il avouait qu'ils devraient apprendre à ralentir, pour écouter ce que leur cœur voulait, pour une fois dans leur vie, ils pouvaient le faire.

 **Troisième coup de couteau** , dans la cuisse cette fois-ci. **Quatrième coup de couteau** , dans l'épaule gauche. Dean divaguait, il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit. Son esprit était lourd, ses pensées se confondaient et se détachaient, il n'entendit même pas la tête du vampire tomber et rouler sur le sol. Il sentit à peine les mains qui le libéraient de l'emprise des cordes, ainsi que les doigts de Sam qui parcouraient son visage pour tenter d'intercepter son regard.

Mais il était déjà trop loin, tombant dans les pommes.

Sam le retenu dès qu'il s'effondra sur lui, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui le protégeait et qui faisait tout pour le sauver. Les rôles étaient souvent inversés même si Dean ne voulait pas y croire.

Castiel avait ce regard attristé de voir qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour que son protégé échappe à ces tortures. Il n'avait pas fait son travail. Sam était affolé, malgré qu'il puisse sentir les légers tambourinements de cœur de son frère. Ils étaient faibles, mais il était toujours vivant.

Ils l'emmenèrent donc directement à l'hôpital, et ils expliqueraient plus tard aux passants choqués comment ils avaient fait pour apparaître devant les portes coulissantes de l'entrée en un battement d'aile.

Les chirurgiens avaient fait vite. Sam et Castiel s'étaient appliqués à transformer une torture de vampire en une agression de rue au couteau. Et Dean allait vivre.

C'est pour cela que les deux hommes purent entrer dans la chambre, quand on leur assura que le châtain était hors danger et qu'il était en possession de ses capacités linguistiques. Castiel s'accroupit et fixa le visage de Dean en attendant que ce dernier se mette à parler, tandis que Sam lui attrapait la main et la serrait fort, pour ne pas la perdre.

« Est-il vrai que je ressemble à un perroquet parce que je ne fais que parler ? » demanda Dean pour être fixé.


	5. - Go find a woman, and you'll find love

**Note de l'auteur** : Il est actuellement le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire, et je ne vous en dirais pas plus ! Seulement, si vous trouvez que les évènements se passent trop rapidement, ne m'en voulez pas, je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur qui s'éternise sur ses chapitres, c'est peut-être un défaut, ou une qualité, I don't know... :»

 **. . .**

« _Go find a woman, and you'll found love._

Trouve-toi une femme et tu trouveras l'amour. »

 **. . .**

Lisa... Ce nom revenait souvent le hanter durant les nuits où seule la solitude lui tenait compagnie. Pas que Sam ne soit une mauvaise présence, loin de là, mais passer une nuit entière avec une femme – ou un homme, suivant ses goûts qui commençaient à changer avec le temps pour il ne savait quelle raison – lui manquait, il ne pouvait le nier.

Lisa était la femme qu'il avait sûrement le plus aimé. Elle était gracieuse, charismatique, amusante, brillante, et avait un enfant que tout beau-père aimerait avoir. Dean avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était la bonne. Celle qui compléterait la fin de ses jours. Mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de femme, pas avec son travail. _Il ne pouvait pas._

La rage et la tristesse dévastatrice avait pointé le bout de leur nez un long moment quand il avait demandé à Castiel d'effacer les souvenirs de Ben et Lisa à propos de lui, de sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus se rappeler. Les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs avaient, **pouf** , disparu.

« Trouve-toi une femme et tu trouveras l'amour » lui avait dit une fois sa mère, un soir, quand Dean lui avait demandé comment ils, son père et elle, s'étaient rencontrés. Mary avait souri tendrement, caressant le petit épi des cheveux de son fils, avant de s'épiloguer sur leur histoire en omettant les détails. Elle voulait qu'il ait une vie normale, avec des enfants, des animaux domestiques, une femme qui l'aime et ne le quitte qu'à son dernier souffle.

Mais depuis quelques temps. Dean réfléchissait à tout ce charabia. Qu'un âme-sœur existait toujours, mais qu'il était dur de le trouver. Il n'en avait peut-être pas un, mais il devait bien détenir dans ce monde une personne attachée à lui plus que de raison, qui voudrait le protéger à tout prix de tous les dangers environnants, essayant de le soigner au plus vite quand tout allait mal. Et c'était en pensant à tout ça qu'un nom s'était imposé devant ses yeux.

Castiel.

Castiel voulait le protéger à tout prix, qu'importe s'il y laissait sa vie. Dean ne savait comment, mais l'Ange devait être attaché à lui d'une certaine manière pour toujours avoir cette manie de le soigner et d'être toujours dans ses pattes dès qu'il avait le malheur de prononcer son nom au détour d'une conversation. Mais les Anges ne ressentaient pas de sentiments. Ils ne ressentaient rien à part le besoin de toujours suivre ce qu'on leur disait de faire. Cependant, Castiel avait commencé à réfléchir par lui-même, et s'opposer à ses frères.

Sottises ! À quoi il pensait franchement ! Castiel ne l'aimait pas, c'était normal qu'une personne réagisse comme ça. Sam le faisait par ailleurs ! Il avait peur pour lui et donnerait tout pour le sauver ! D'accord, il ne comptait pas, étant son propre frère. Mais l'Ange était aussi, en quelque sorte, son frère, et c'était sûrement réciproque ! Bien sûr que c'était ça.

Après tout, il était bien normal que Castiel soit attaché à lui, il l'avait sauvé de la perdition, il ne l'aurait pas aidé s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais aucun Ange n'avait réalisé cet acte, de toute l'histoire de l'humanité – enfin, il n'en savait trop rien. Aucun Ange n'avait sauvé un humain, insignifiant, de l'enfer.

Suite à ces questions posées intérieurement, Dean commença à faire plus attention aux détails, voulant savoir si c'était son imagination qui jouait avec lui ou pas.

Il se mit à regarder les moindres faits et gestes de Castiel envers lui. Les paroles, les mouvements de bras et de jambes. Tout. Jusqu'à le fixer et le sonder au plus profond de son âme, même s'il ne savait pas faire cette dernière partie, il trouvait plus « stylé » de le penser.

Sam avait remarqué les regards de son aîné vers l'Ange et lui aussi commençait à se poser des questions. Seul Castiel ne se doutait de rien, tel était son habitude de n'être au courant de rien des aptitudes humaines. Pour lui, il était tout à fait normal que Dean le regarde de cette façon, et que ce soit réciproque, ils l'avaient toujours fait.

 _Ils l'avaient toujours fait_. Dean le remarqua que très peu de temps après. Ils s'étaient toujours regardés avec cette certaine intensité dans le regard. Ils s'étaient toujours fixés de but en blanc, presque sans aucune gêne. C'était effrayant mais le constat était là. Et il ne pouvait pas faire passer ça comme « un regard amical », car on ne regardait pas ses amis de cette manière ! Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas le lendemain, la veille, qu'il commencerait !

Si Castiel ressentait quelque chose envers Dean – ce qui n'était pas possible, hein ? –, ce dernier n'avait jamais rien fait pour le stopper, et il en rajoutait même une couche de plus en lui tapant l'épaule et en le prenant dans ses bras quand il était rassuré de le voir en vie.

Mais il se le répétait plus pour se rassurer : les Anges ne ressentaient rien ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amour et l'attachement pour quelqu'un ! Ils ne savaient pas comment gérer des sentiments. Alors Dean n'avait rien à craindre, il fût rassuré.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi se sentait obligé de regarder dans la direction du brun. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa tête interprète tout et que ce soit un vrai bordel dedans ?

Il fallait des réponses à Dean, quitte ou double, intacte ou casse. Sans quoi il deviendrait fou à se ressasser des souvenirs ou des théories avec lesquels il ne pouvait rien faire s'il était le seul à répondre.

C'est pour cela qu'un après-midi, où les nuages persistaient à cacher le soleil qui se débattait tant bien que mal derrière, où rien d'extraordinaire ne leur arrivait car le monstre qu'ils chassaient ne faisait pas des siennes, Dean prit à part Castiel sur le parking.

Castiel arborait cet éternel regard hagard qui était sa marque de fabrique. Sa tête était un minimum penchée sur le côté et il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Que se passe-t-il Dean, un problème ?

\- Je... J'aimerais que l'on parle... De quelque chose.., tenta tant bien que mal le chasseur qui perdait ses moyens face à la concentration de Castiel.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- De toi. »

L'Ange du Seigneur parût désemparé. Il était vrai que Dean ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui – personne ne l'avait vraiment fait – et ne l'appelait que quand il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui il était, mise à part le petit soldat du Paradis.

Cette question était aux limites du choquant, c'est pour cela que Castiel fronça des sourcils en penchant sa tête encore un peu plus sur le côté.

« Je t'écoute. Pourquoi veux-tu soudainement parler de moi ?

\- Je me demandais si... Si... Si tu ressens des choses...

\- Cette question est inutile, Dean. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ne ressentions pas la faim, ni la soif ou le besoin de dormir, expliqua le brun une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas _ces_ choses, se rattrapa le chasseur avec une envie pressante de s'enterrer au fond d'un trou. Mais qu'espérait-il en parlant de ces choses-là justement ? Il espérait que Castiel déballe toute une histoire ? Et il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait ressentir des sentiments ? Pour lui qui plus est ? Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué !

\- Alors je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais ! Les trucs en rapport avec les relations humaines ! Un truc avec une personne peut-être !

\- Si je ressens le besoin d'avoir des amis ? Je vous ai déjà toi, Sam et Bobby voyons ! Pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs ? »

Les nerfs de Dean étaient rudement mis à l'épreuve. Cet Angelot faisait exprès de tout comprendre à l'inverse, d'arriver à un point alors qu'il aurait dû prendre l'exact opposé ? Et puis, comment était-ce possible d'être aussi naïf et de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'on insinuait ?

« Bordel Castiel, je parle pas de tes amis poneys que tu ne pourras définitivement pas te faire en voulant rester coincé avec nous ! Je parle de sexe, tu sais le truc où t'as envie de faire tu sais quoi ! Je parle de ce que tu ressens pour les gens pour lesquels tu perçois une attirance physique ! Je parle de sentiments que tu pourrais avoir pour une personne, même si je sais que tu es censé ne rien ressentir, il y a bien des choses que tu commences à apprendre ou comprendre en restant à nos côtés la plupart du temps ! Voilà de quoi je parle Castiel, merde à la fin ! » s'exclama le chasseur en faisant de grands gestes pour montrer sa colère grimpante.

À la fin du monologue, l'Ange ne savait plus où se mettre. De un, il avait énervé Dean et il détestait le faire. De deux, la conversation prenait des allures qu'il n'appréciait pas. Parler de sentiments n'était pas son fort. Surtout en compagnie de la personne avec laquelle il pensait, justement, partager ce _genre_ de sentiments.

Pas qu'il ne se sentait gêné de le penser, dans le fond, il savait qu'il avait toujours ressenti ce petit quelque chose. Mais il pensait plutôt à Dean. Ce cher Dean, homme à femmes. Hétérosexuel jusqu'à la moelle.

Un temps de silence interminable plongea les deux hommes dans leurs réflexions. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir tout déballé de cette manière. Les mots qu'il avait choisi étaient crus et il savait que cela déplaisait à l'Ange. Ces mots étaient trop poussés, presque comme s'il avait voulu déclencher une réaction de la part de son ami. Comme s'il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, comme s'il voulait que Castiel dévoile les potentiels sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il en avait peut-être envie, que Castiel lui apprenne qu'il ressentait des choses envers lui. Et peut-être que lui en ressentait aussi, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était énervé en voyant l'incompréhension du brun.

Et Castiel, pendant que Dean bataillait avec ses sentiments internes, se demandait comment il était supposé l'avouer à son ami. Ce n'était pas un truc que l'on annonçait à la légère, il l'avait apprit dans les journaux qui relataient justement de ce sujet-là, ou les articles sur internet. _Le coming-out_. Certes, il était un ange est était donc asexué, mais il avait choisi ce corps avant tout car il savait qu'il s'y sentirait plus à sa place dedans.

Donc dans un sens il faisait un coming-out s'il l'annonçait à Dean car il se sentait plus homme, et d'un autre, ça ne changeait rien à la donne. Sauf qu'il ressentait des sentiments envers un humain, mais ça il demanderait des conseils un peu plus tard à ses frères les plus proches, ceux qui n'aimaient pas juger ou s'amuser à descendre l'Ange différent des autres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le chasseur tortilla ses mains et releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son ami. Il voyait la tristesse transparaître dedans et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit abattu à cause de lui, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Je suis désolée Cas... Je ne voulais pas le dire si méchamment... C'est juste que ça m'énerve quand tu ne comprends pas... Et tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon point fort...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. J'ai compris de quoi tu voulais me parler. Et il se pourrait que je sache de quoi tu me parles. »

Malgré tout, le blondinet fût intrigué. Il savait de quoi il parlait, ils avançaient.

« Ah bon ? Et tu veux m'en parler peut-être ? questionna-t-il en se calant contre le capot de Baby.

\- C'est... embarrassant... Tu sais, je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, les humains, vous voulez à tout prix trouver ce que vous appelez l'amour de votre vie, ou âme-sœur, même si je pense qu'il y a une différence entre ces deux termes. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'est vraiment l'amour en premier lieu... répondit timidement Castiel en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Dean.

\- Je vais te poser des questions très simples. Réponds par oui ou par non, ou par une petite phrase et je pourrais déduire si tu ressens ce qu'on appelle des sentiments, ou, de l'amour. »

Dean faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, et les questions seraient autour d'une personne uniquement, car son champ de demande était considérablement réduit. Sam, Bobby, lui, le Paradis qu'il s'était mit à dos. Ouais, pas grand chose en somme. Mais c'était tout à fait clair maintenant. Castiel était attiré par lui. Ou alors, il était attiré par un autre Ange mais Dean n'en savait rien et sans l'exiger, cela lui pinça le cœur.

« As-tu envie de rester auprès de cette personne tout ton temps libre ?

\- Oui.

\- As-tu envie qu'elle soit protégée pour la fin de ses jours, qu'aucune crasse ne lui arrive ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, je n'attends que ça !

\- Es-tu plus attiré par les femmes, ou bien les hommes ?

\- Mon premier baiser était avec Meg, et j'avoue avoir apprécié. Mais au fond, je sais que j'ai été déçu. Alors, peut-être les deux, peut-être plus pour le dernier.

\- As-tu envie que cette personne et toi ayez plus qu'un certain contact visuel ou une tape sur l'épaule fréquente ?

\- Oui. »

Dean avait osé cette question. Est-ce que Castiel remarqua ? Sûrement, car l'instant d'après, celui-ci se retrouvait bien plus proche qu'auparavant. Et cela effraya le blond qui ne pensait pas aller aussi loin ce jour-là. Les mots dépassèrent sa pensée, et il dit la chose qu'il regretta sûrement le plus, celle qui lui donnait envie de se torturer jusqu'à qu'il se pardonne. En somme, jamais.

« Espace personnel, Cas...

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas. »

De la tristesse, de la déception, de l'abandon, de la honte. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient dans les magnifiques pupilles bleus de l'Ange. Mais depuis quand Dean disait magnifique avant d'évoquer ses yeux ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment charmé par Castiel ?

Le gars qu'il pensait de sa famille.

Le gars qu'il nommait au même titre que son propre frère – et qu'est-ce que ce dernier allait dire, même s'il ne s'en faisait pas énormément de ce côté. Le gars tout court en faite.

« Je devrais y aller, Dean. Cette conversation m'a beaucoup aidé, merci.

\- Attends Cas ! ce dernier se retourna, toujours ce regard accroché au visage, et Dean sentit une grosse boule se former au fond de sa gorge et de son ventre. Oh, et puis merde quoi ! »

Il s'avança, la rage au ventre et l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, et attrapa le bras de son ami, qui n'allait sûrement plus l'être l'instant d'après. Il ne réfléchit plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Ange qui fût surpris au premier abord avant de répondre au baiser et passa une main brutale dans la nuque du chasseur. Castiel laissa une marque de griffure à l'endroit mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte tant la présence de l'autre était bien plus forte que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer.

Ils n'allaient pas passer à la partie « découverte de l'autre ». Dean voulait laisser du temps à Castiel pour que ce dernier comprenne des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et avant tout il était un Ange du Seigneur, il voulait le préserver aussi longtemps que possible.

Ils se décrochèrent et l'envie de replonger les prirent aux trippes mais ils n'en firent rien, juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Tandis qu'ils l'acceptaient enfin, Sam était derrière la baie vitrée du motel à épier chacun de leurs mouvements. Sa joie fût telle qu'il se mit à faire des mouvements brusques, qui devaient – à la base – ressembler à une chorégraphie en toute logique. Mais il n'était pas un fantôme et Dean, ainsi que Castiel en suivant le regard de son protégé, s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient été espionnés tout le temps qui venait de s'écouler.

Sam se rendit compte qu'on le fixait et il fit comme si de rien n'était, essuyant la vitre avec sa chemise, en sifflotant, pour faire croire qu'il la nettoyait.


	6. - But don't forget son

**Note de l'auteur** : Une nouvelle fois, merci à _baryj02_ et _Arielmine_ qui sont de supers lectrices et qui commentent à chaque chapitre, merci d'être très actives, ça me fait très plaisir ! (moi aussi j'aime bien l'image d'un Dean perroquet haha). Puis je voudrais dire « bievenue » à _Courtney Ackles_ ton compliment me va droit au cœur, et me touche beaucoup ! (: Pour les autres qui n'ont toujours pas commenté, je vous invite à le faire, que mon travail soit rentabilisé au moins (je déconne, je le fais parce que j'aime pouvoir écrire sur mon univers favori, mais si je poste, c'est qu'il y a quand même une petite part de moi qui aimerait avoir des avis d'autres personnes).

 **. . .**

« _But don't forget son – There is someone up above._

Mais n'oublie pas fils – Il y a quelqu'un au dessus. »

 **. . .**

Dieu, Anges, champs bibliques, parole du Seigneur tout puissant, Marie, Jésus, Joseph et tout le bazar qui s'ensuivait... Dean n'y avait jamais cru un seul instant. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries que des gens aimaient raconter afin de remettre la faute sur quelque chose quand tout allait mal.

Un examen raté, un bras crassé, c'était Dieu qui les punissait. Mais les punissait pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas, non, mais c'était Dieu, alors ils l'acceptaient.

Dean n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à ce que son propre Ange du Seigneur se pointe un jour, lui avouant que tout ces trucs auxquels il n'avait jamais cru était vrai, aussi vrai que Sam étant son frère ou les hamburgers mauvais marchés.

L'histoire de Castiel était incroyable et il n'avait pu qu'éclater de rire en écoutant ses paroles. C'était encore un ramassis de conneries, il était pire que les témoins de Genova et croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il racontait. Mais non, la vérité est que c'était la vérité.

Alors il avait cru que quelqu'un était au dessus d'eux, et qu'il les veillait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait mal son boulot dans ce cas ! Il laissait ses créations s'enfoncer dans leurs propres bouses, se tuer les uns les autres, sans qu'il n'en fasse quelque chose.

Et de là, Castiel lui avait raconté qu'il était parti. En vacances au bord de la mer, juste évanoui dans la nature car il ne pouvait plus supporter ses fonctions. Aucune idée. Personne ne savait et personne ne saurait, c'était bien ça le problème.

Sa mère y croyait dur comme fer à toutes ces histoires qui étaient racontés dans la Bible. Malgré le travail qu'effectuait son père, malgré la douleur qu'il transportait quand il revenait les voir à la maison, elle croyait qu'il y avait toujours du bien à leurs côtés, elle croyait que quelqu'un les protégeait d'en haut.

 **. . .**

 _C'était un mauvais jour. Dean le savait car rien n'allait ce matin-là. Sa mère ne faisait que se diriger vers la cuvette des toilettes à cause des nausées matinales, et son père n'était même pas là pour pouvoir la supporter dans cette dure épreuve._

 _Il était donc celui qui se tenait derrière sa maman, celui qui tenait ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui ne devaient pas tremper dans toute cette... bouillie._

 _« Va jouer mon chéri... Je vais bien..._

 _\- Non ! Je vais pas te laisser ! T'as mal et je vais pas te laisser avoir mal toute seule ! Mary ne pût s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles si naïves de son fils._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me tenir les cheveux, je sais me débrouille..._

 _\- J'ai dit non, maman ! »_

 _Mary savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire quant à la détermination de son fils. Il tenait bien de son père de ce côté, toujours à aller jusqu'au bout de son action même si ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, déterminé à faire ce qu'il pensait de plus juste._

 _Alors elle le laissa tenir ses cheveux._

 _Dean regardait le visage de sa mère reprendre des couleurs, lentement mais sûrement, quand elle tira la chasse d'eau et qu'elle se cala contre le mur glacial._

 _« On va aller au lit, tu seras mieux. »_

 _Mary ne répondit pas et se laissa guider par son fils. Mais avant de se mettre au chaud sous les couvertures, là où elle se sentirait bien et où elle pourrait enfin se reposer, elle se mit à genoux devant l'autel qu'elle avait confectionné très sommairement. Dean fronça des sourcils et s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de s'installer face à deux bouts de bois et un dessin qui était censé ressembler à un ange._

 _Mais il se tût en fermant l'œil droit, pour pouvoir toujours observer les faits et gestes de sa mère, qui joignait ses deux mains._

 _Dean savait qu'elle faisait cela souvent : se mettre dans cette position, fermer les yeux et s'exiler du monde extérieur pour seul but et unique d'envoyer des « prières » comme elle le disait si bien, à une force supérieure._

 _Cette force, le blond n'en savait pas grand-chose. Il ne connaissait pas les livres que sa mère lisait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, et pourtant, c'est là où toutes les aventures de cette puissance étaient contées. Il observa le dessus de la commode cirée, sans aucune trace de poussière potentielle. L'ouvrage s'y tenait sur un portique, et un cierge était à ses côtés._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maman ? Je comprends pas, avoua Dean en faisant la moue. Je croyais que tu avais juste mal au ventre à cause de Sammy, mais tu t'es mise face à l'ange en carton..._

 _\- Je prie, chéri. Je prie pour notre Père. Pour qu'il m'aide à passer cette épreuve, magnifique mais douloureuse. »_

 _OK, cette conversation était vraiment bizarre. Il était tout à fait clair que le père de Dean était John. Comment était-ce possible qu'il y en est un autre qui rentre en compte ?_

 _Les affaires des grands alors... Ils étaient bien trop compliqués ces adultes, toujours à vouloir faire dans l'incompréhensible juste pour se sentir un minimum intelligent. Dean ne comprendrait jamais et c'est pour cela que cette nuit-là, il décida qu'il serait l'homme le plus simple que la Terre allait connaître. Il ferait les choix à portée de main, sans se casser la tête, et si quelque chose l'embêterait, alors il ne tenterait pas de creuser._

 _Dean décida même d'en faire une règle Winchester. Si trop compliqué, ne pas abandonner, mais s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible._

 _« Notre Père ? Mais j'ai déjà un papa !_

 _\- C'est assez dur de t'expliquer en si peu de mot. Je joins mes mains devant cet autel pour prier une force supérieure, qui est Dieu. Il est l'homme qui a créé la vie sur Terre, tout ce que tu trouves autour de toi, c'est lui qui en est le créateur, ainsi que des anges. D'après lui, nous sommes ses plus belles inventions. Et je viens prier ici tous les soirs pour demander pardon si j'ai fait des erreurs pendant la journée, ou le remercier d'avoir un si beau fils et un prochain enfant, qui, j'en suis sûr, sera tout aussi beau. Alors, malgré le mal que Sammy peut me faire en donnant des coups de pied, je le remercie quand même. Même si parfois, les humains font des bêtises et qu'il n'est pas là pour les arrêter, n'oublie pas fils, il y a quelqu'un au dessus._

 _\- C'est bizarre tout ça, maman. Anges, Dieu, créations, pfiou !_

 _\- Je saisis que ce soit assez compliqué de comprendre toutes ces choses à ton âge, mais tu verras, tu pourras tout saisir plus tard. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas fils qu'il y a quelqu'un au dessus, pour que tu ne te perdes pas._

 _\- D'accord. »_

 _Sa mère se releva lentement, et attrapa son fils pour l'installer à ses côtés, au dessus de la couverture du lit. La bible dans sa main, elle lût le premier paragraphe en expliquant tout en détail. Mais Dean avait retenu un mot qu'il trouvait assez joli, d'après lui._

 _« Ils sont gentils les anges, hein maman ?_

 _\- Bien sûr qu'ils sont gentils ! Ce sont les enfants de Dieu._

 _\- Alors j'espère que je rencontrerais un ange un jour, et que nous deviendrons amis !_

 _\- Je l'espère aussi. »_


	7. - And be a simple kind of man

**Note de l'auteur** : Un nouveau chapitre, pour le refrain de la chanson (car, il faut le rappeler, mes titres et mon inspiration proviennent des paroles)

 _baryj02_ : pour répondre à ton dernier commentaire, je pense que Mary a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'elle pense de bon, alors elle prends ce qui est dit « bon » et il y a tout l'univers de la Bible ! :) Et merci à toi de me lire !

Et en parlant du dernier chapitre, j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'énormité qui s'est incrustée dans le texte : champs bibliques, qui devrait être transformée en chants bibliques. Je déteste mon correcteur orthographique, de toute manière, il ne m'a jamais vraiment aidé. '-'

Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, je suis vraiment en manque d'avis et ça ne me motive pas, j'ai l'impression que mon travail n'est pas bien du tout. :(

 **. . .**

« _And be a simple kind of man – Be something you love and understand._

Et soit un homme bien – Retrouve-toi dans quelque chose que tu aimes et que tu comprends. »

 **. . .**

Affalé dans le canapé, un ordinateur sur ses genoux, Docteur Sexy jouant son dernier épisode en guise de bruit de fond et une bière à la main pour tout rafraîchissement, Dean se sentait bien, entier. Il aurait presque pu envisager de dire qu'il se sentait à la maison, mais ça n'aurait pas été tout à fait vrai.

Quoi que, les motels devenaient peu à peu son chez-lui. La poussière sur les meubles, la moisissure commençant à se former dans les coins de la douche, le papier peint fleuri non retapé depuis les années cinquante...

C'était son univers, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Car cet univers, il le partageait avec deux personnes qu'il appréciait, différemment. D'un côté, Sam – Samuel – Sammy, son petit frère, l'homme qu'il protégerait jusqu'à donner sa vie en échange, ce qu'il avait évidemment fait, peut-être même plus d'une fois.

Celui dont il était le seul et privilégié à pouvoir embêter jusqu'à l'explosion, qui virait souvent en fou-rire de la part de Dean, car il fallait avouer qu'un Sam en colère, pour des raisons absurdes, c'était justement absurde ! Les cheveux beaucoup trop longs qui s'emmêlaient, les yeux et les sourcils bougeant dans tous les sens comme s'ils étaient possédés, oui, il pouvait dire que c'était comique. Mais avant tout, il était Sammy, son petit frère, celui sur qui il avait toujours veillé, celui sur qui il veillerait jusqu'à sa nouvelle mort.

Ils se soutenaient l'un et l'autre, sans lui, Dean n'aurait jamais tenu et n'aurait jamais fait tout ce chemin.

Puis Castiel, ou Cas', suivant les humeurs, mais plus souvent ce dernier surnom, qu'il trouvait plus personnel et plus intime.

L'Ange qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition. Quand Dean se noyait dans son propre chagrin, qu'il avait laissé tout force abandonner son moral et son physique, quand il avait craqué et avait poussé à bout ces pauvres âmes souffrant le martyre, Castiel était venu le chercher, avait posé sa main sur lui et l'avait ramené à la surface.

Et littéralement, pas que physiquement. Castiel l'avait aidé, sans le vouloir, dans une passe difficile. Dean n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces histoires que racontaient la Bible sur les anges et tout le bazar, et quand il en avait vu un, de vrai, _son_ ange, ça lui avait plu.

Des créatures célestes, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours, c'était un miracle. Puis, en quelques années, les sentiments de Dean envers _son_ ange s'étaient développés, et pas forcément dans le sens qu'il attendait et qu'il voulait. Alors il les avait éloignés, c'était plus sûr que de vouloir penser qu'il était amoureux, s'était bien mieux pour se protéger d'une certaine chute libre, s'était mieux que tout, voilà.

Mais Castiel était Castiel. Les regards qui en disaient long, le gouffre sans fin mais insignifiant que représentaient ses yeux bleus, les caresses furtives, les non-dits qui passaient dans leur deux regards. C'était leur moyen de communication : les yeux, le regard. Ils se disaient absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire à travers les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

Et pourtant, Dean ne comprenait pas. Dean _ne voulait pas_ comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de l'Ange l'ayant sauvé de l'Enfer, d'un Ange qui avait prit un vassal humain d'homme, d'un Ange qui avait constamment une cravate mal mise ainsi qu'un air hébété. D'un Ange tout court en faîte.

Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ses sentiments, contre cette boule au ventre qui le prenait quand Cas' ne daignait pas répondre à ses appels, contre cette folie démentielle qui le prenait quand Cas' revenait le visage en sang, contre cette chaleur et ces frissons qui parcouraient tout le long sa colonne vertébrale quand Cas' posait une main sur son épaule, le regardait beaucoup trop longtemps au-delà de la limite fixée, ou dépassait son « espace personnel ».

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle aventure pour Dean. Pas aventure dans le terme que cette période allait passer aussi vite qu'une voiture à grande vitesse, comme avec les femmes qu'il emmenait dans son lit, non. Une aventure qui désignait quelque chose de nouveau qui lui faisait peur car il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Une bataille dans l'inconnu. Mais cette bataille lui semblait calme et sereine par rapport à toutes les autres qu'il avait menés de front.

Cette bataille lui inspirait la joie, la tranquillité, le repos, et l'amour, tout simplement.

Il s'en était plutôt bien tiré jusque là, et il espérait que cela allait continuer, que ça allait venir à s'améliorer de jours en jours. Tout ce qui l'entourait : Sam, Castiel, Baby, les motels, les bières, Docteur Sexy, Casa Erotica. Il se retrouvait dans chacun de ces noms cités, il aimait toutes ces choses, de manière différente, mais ça restait de l'amour.

Sa mère ne faisait que lui répéter qu'il fallait que, plus tard, il soit un homme bon et bien, et qu'il puisse se retrouver dans des choses futiles, des choses qu'il aime et qu'il comprenne.

Dean ne pensait pas avoir raté ce que sa mère appelait « se trouver – se retrouver ».

Mais ce qui le bloquait, par contre, était la première partie de la phrase. Est-ce qu'il était un homme si bon qu'il le pensait ? Ce n'était pas ce que son passé lui montrait en tout cas.

Il avait tué des monstres à foisons, assassiné, torturé, couché avec des dizaines de femmes en les laissant toujours comme des moins que rien, et il s'était retrouvé en Enfer. Personne ne pénétrait dans cet endroit s'il était tout blanc de l'intérieur, ça voulait dire qu'il avait fait des erreurs – beaucoup trop d'erreurs.

En entendant le générique de fin d'une oreille distraite, il se demanda enfin si tout ce qu'il avait, il le méritait.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour certains, c'était le strict minimum, mais pour lui, il avait gagné le gros lot du jeu de la vie. Un frère aimant, un petit ami protecteur, à la limite du parfait si ça ne l'était pas, une magnifique voiture et un lieu pour loger.

Est-ce que Sam méritait de vivre une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, avec son frère ? Et devoir le supporter à chaque instant ?

Est-ce que Castiel n'avait-il pas mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un vulgaire humain, qu'il avait sauvé de l'Enfer mais ce n'était qu'un détail après tout. Dean méritait-il l'amour de l'Ange, méritait-il une personne presque parfaite, qui l'avait attendu longtemps ?

Est-ce que Baby... Peut-être que Dean la méritait au moins, elle. Il s'en occupait très bien, il la bichonnait comme si elle était un enfant et l'astiquait jusqu'à voir son propre reflet. Oui, peut-être que c'était la seule chose qu'il méritait. Dean se racla la gorge quand il repensa à toutes ses fautes, ces conneries qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, il se racla la gorge car il pensait que ce simple geste lui permettrait de se sentir mieux et effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Fait chier, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, je peux pas avoir au moins UN après-midi tranquille sans que ma putain de culpabilité revienne au galop !

\- Un problème, Dean ? »

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna sur le qui vive, la main sur le cœur. Il regarda l'ange avec une expression outrée, et surtout, effrayée.

« Bordel Cas' ! Je t'ai toujours dit de me prévenir quand tu décides de te taper l'incruste, j'ai encore eu une crise cardiaque à cause de toi !

\- Il me semble que les humains ne pouvaient pourtant avoir qu'une crise cardiaque dans leur vie car ils mourraient tout de suite après si on ne les réanimait pas, les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent d'une teinte de tristesse, je vais devoir te réanimer ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ne cherche même pas à comprendre et, juste, laisse tomber. »

L'Ange du jeudi fronça des sourcils avant de s'approcher du canapé et de s'asseoir aux côtés son petit ami. Cette expression était assez étrange et nouvelle pour lui, mais ça le rendait heureux de se dire que Dean, à présent, était à lui, et pas aux femmes qui traînaient dans les bars que le blond aimait ramener dans son lit.

Ça lui plaisait d'avoir ce titre. Mais il s'était évidemment renseigné sur le sujet pour ne pas être complètement perdu (même s'il avait des idées sur ce qu'il fallait faire) et il avait lu que la confiance en l'un et l'autre était primordial. Pas sûr que la réaction de Dean entre dans cette case dite d'honnêteté.

« Tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour t'écouter.

\- Je n'ai rien Cas', maugréa Dean qui s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le sofa, avalant à grandes gorgées le liquide. Je réfléchis.

\- Et tu réfléchis à quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir. C'est ce que font les couples, non ? Ils se disent les choses ! »

La réplique fit passer la bière de travers et Dean manqua de tout recracher sur le sol, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cet Ange ? Dean ne voulait que réfléchir. Seul avec ses pensées et sa tranquillité à présent perdue. Il voulait juste être sans compagnie pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se reposer. Ne pas se perdre dans de tout nouveaux sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Le sujet qui était donc son couple avec Castiel. Même s'il fallait qu'il l'avoue, il ne savait pas où il en était.

Les sentiments et lui n'étaient pas de très bons amis.

Mais le blond soupira : à quoi bon lutter quand il savait que Castiel ne lâcherait pas de sitôt l'affaire ? – ce que lui aussi ferait si l'ange ne voulait pas lui confier ce qui le coinçait.

« Oui, tu as raison, enfin je crois. La vérité c'est que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes l'expression couple et moi. Je ne me sens pas encore vraiment à l'aise, j'ai du mal à me dire que nous en formons un, dévoila Dean en se frottant la nuque. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, hein ! Je pense que je suis prêt... Mais c'est toujours bizarre, c'est tout. »

Le brun soupira à son tour avant d'opiner du chef. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'allait pas changer la mentalité de Dean. Il ne pouvait changer l'inchangeable. Et sans qu'il esquisse un autre mouvement ou lui pose une question, l'humain reprit la parole :

« Pour en revenir à toute à l'heure... Je réfléchissais sur moi, Sam, toi, Baby. Et nous. Je me disais que par rapport à toi... Je suis inutile, que je ne vaux presque rien. Si on faisait un concours, toi et Sam vous le remporteriez haut la main sur la marge de l'utilité, Dean se releva et commença à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire ! Sam, il est intelligent, c'est le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse... Et toi, tu es un ange qui sait penser par lui-même maintenant, tu sais protéger les humains. Vous êtes très utiles en somme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sam continue de vouloir me sauver, je ne suis pourtant pas le grand frère de l'année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sors avec moi, alors que je n'ai clairement rien à t'apporter ! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé d'ailleurs, hein ? Je n'ai fait qu'apporter dans ta vie de la merde. Tu t'es rebellé par ma faute et tu es un ennemi auprès de tes frères et sœurs maintenant, par ma faute encore une fois ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir au lieu de vouloir sortir avec moi ! M'en vouloir au point de m'abandonner sans me laisser de mot, je ne te mérite pas Cas' ! Et tu ne mérites pas de vivre aux côtés du calvaire que je suis ! De plus, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être un homme bien. Ce n'est pas une impression, ce n'est que la vérité ! Vous vous retrouvez tous dans quelque chose, moi je me retrouve dans ma bagnole, et c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun but, à part nettoyer cette foutue voiture et tenter de sauver des gens qui finissent toujours pas mourir au bout d'un moment ! Je suis tellement paumé dans ma merde ! »

Dean se secoua de droite à gauche la tête et se remit un semblant les idées en place en passant une main sur son visage. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment, c'était plus les autres qui le faisait, à lui.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Castiel réagisse, car il était vrai que lui n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Sûrement la fatigue. Sûrement les bières.

« Je t'en prie, arrête de gigoter de la sorte et viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes mal au crâne. »

Les mots crus surprirent le chasseur qui n'était pas habitué à entendre ce genre de choses sortir de la bouche de son ange favori – après mure réflexion, c'était le seul ange qu'il pouvait cautionner de tout le Paradis. Il s'appliqua donc à faire ce que Castiel lui avait demandé et s'installa sur le matelas, en attente de la suite.

Le brun reprit la parole. Mais il pouvait déceler plusieurs émotions dans cette voix... de la tristesse, et de la colère ?

« Je t'interdis de penser ça, Dean ! Je t'interdis d'y penser un seul instant. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est complètement faux, compris ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses te sous-estimer autant... Mais c'est humain, non ? Vous vous rabaisser tout le temps, j'ai pu le constater plus d'une fois, enfin, je divague, se stoppa Castiel en refaisant de l'ordre dans ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il devait dire, ce qui était assez ardu comme tâche. Nous sommes tous différents tous les trois, mais nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer, et n'en doute pas. »

Castiel laissa planer un moment de silence pour laisser rentrer toutes ces informations dans le cerveau de Dean. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement tout ce qui pouvait être dit. Un ange en colère et triste à la fois, surtout _son_ ange, c'était dur à voir.

Car il était la cause de ces deux merdiques émotions, enfin, plutôt ses pensées.

Foutues pensées de ses deux.

« Sam est intelligent, il est le cerveau de notre groupe. Moi, je suis l'ange qui ne connaît pas encore de tout ce que la Terre est faîte, je suis en apprentissage et je suis là pour guérir les blessures, je suis l'ange gardien, tout simplement. Et toi Dean... Tu es le meilleur chasseur que ce monde puisse porter ! Sam l'est, mais toi tu défonces tout, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Toi, tu défonces tout Dean ! Et tu peux mettre une croix sur le fait que tu n'es pas un homme bien. Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Ce n'est pas monsieur tout le monde qui se bougerait pour aller combattre les monstres et risquer sa vie pour les autres, afin que tout aille mieux ici bas ! Tu peux être sûr que tu es spécial, dans le bon sens. Ne doute pas non plus que je ne te mérite pas, parce qu'il y a des moments où c'est moi qui me pose cette question. Tu es un homme extraordinaire. Tu es capable de faire le bien autour de toi, de rendre la vie meilleure. Que tu te retrouves dans Baby, dans les magazines bizarres que tu lis, dans les motels miteux qui partagent votre vie à Sam et toi, c'est bien quand même ! Ce sont des petites choses qui comblent ton quotidien, mais c'est ce qui te définis, et c'est ça, le plus important. Il ne faut juste pas que tu l'oublies. »

Si Dean était une gonzesse, il était sûr qu'il aurait chialé, il n'aurait même pas essayé de se cacher et se serait fondu dans les bras, qui semblait si réconfortant, de l'ange.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs développé une facilité déconcertante à parler aussi bien en si peu de temps ? Ou il avait raté une saison entière ?

« Je... Cas'... Merci.

\- Je le pense. Sincèrement. »

Et puis au feu les manières de gonzesses ! Dean se releva d'un saut, attrapa les épaules de l'ange et le plaqua contre lui dans une étreinte puissante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment donné un câlin à son ami, et c'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait manqué un truc !

Les bras de l'ange s'enroulèrent autour de lui timidement et lui tapota le dos, ce qui pouvait être prit comme un signe affectueux de sa part, même s'il semblait hésitant. Dean souffla un grand coup et cala sa tête dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas un truc qu'il avait manqué, mais la meilleure expérience de sa vie entière ! Il avait encore le temps de se rattraper au moins ! Leur étreinte cessa brutalement quand ils entendirent un « clic » distinct d'un appareil photo et une lumière les éblouissant tous les deux. Sam se tenait là, un sourire jovial et niais sur le coin des lèvres, son téléphone tenu dans ses mains en équilibre précaire. D'un geste de la main, il balaya l'air.

« Vous pouvez continuer, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là. En gros, ne changez pas votre habitude de m'ignorer même quand vous savez que je suis là. »

Dean jura et Castiel fronça des sourcils. Sam avait été dans la chambre tout ce temps ?


	8. - Be a simple kind of man

**Note de l'auteur** : Avant dernier chapitre de la fiction, je l'ai terminé il y a pas mal de temps, mais franchement, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire ! Et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire, donc donnez moi votre avis, je sais que ça doit être lourd, je suis désolée... :)

 **. . .**

« _Be a simple kind of man._

Soit un homme bien. »

 **. . .**

Ce que Dean aimait par-dessus tout après les tartes, les hamburgers (tout ce qui se relatait à la malbouffe en clair) et Baby, c'était chasser et faire le bien.

Batman était le justicier de l'ombre, il frappait en pleine nuit. Dean était le justicier du jour ET de la nuit, il rendait justice aux gens qui étaient morts sans connaître leur agresseur, et qui étaient pour la plupart des monstres dégoûtants.

Après les mots de Castiel qui l'avaient touché plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître, il avait commencé à se dire qu'effectivement, il faisait parfois plus de bien que de mal.

Que dans le fond, tous ces meurtres sur la conscience, tout ce qu'il avait traversé, c'était pour le bon côté des choses qu'il l'avait fait. Il était un homme bien même si parfois il se criait le contraire. Il fallait qu'il se répète cette phrase assez souvent pour ne pas l'oublier et repartir dans ses sombres pensées. Il se la récitait le matin en se levant, la murmurant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sam. Il se la récitait quand il sortait du motel et inspirait à plein poumon l'air frais d'une nouvelle bonne journée en perspective.

Enfin bref, c'était son nouveau mode de fonctionnement pour se rassurer, et cela marchait.

Ce jour-là, la pluie tombait avec violence, les nuages gris ne laissaient pas même une petite chance au soleil d'apparaître et l'atmosphère était lourde, présageant un orage. Mais Dean était sorti avec Baby, car ce n'était surtout pas le mauvais temps qui l'arrêtait dans ce qu'il voulait faire et comment il avait planifié la journée.

Il était d'abord passé au supermarché et avait passé du temps dans les rayons – ce qui n'était pas sa marque de fabrique, la patience, mais il avait envie de faire les choses en bonnes et dues formes. Il avait même pensé à la salade favorite de Sam, il entendait déjà les remerciements de là où il était !

Dean s'était ensuite arrêté à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches à propos d'une affaire qui se déroulait dans la ville, mais qui était loin de le préoccuper car les gens ne mourraient pas et il n'y avait pas de potentielle âme vendue dans la balance.

Puis, à la fin de toutes ces petites aventures qui lui avaient revigoré l'esprit, Baby et lui s'étaient arrêtés en face d'un parc de jeu désert. Les balançoires bougeaient en rythme avec le vent qui soufflait, les gouttes laissaient leurs traces partout où elles tombaient, et pourtant, Dean ébaucha l'ombre d'un sourire quand il vit le spectacle.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment profité de ces parcs tant appréciés par les enfants. Toujours sur le qui-vive, à bouger dans la seconde. Lui n'en avait pas profité, mais il aurait tout donné pour que Sam connaisse les bienfaits du bonheur et de l'insouciance.

Un bruissement d'aile très proche l'extirpa de ses pensées, mais étrangement, cela ne le fit pas sursauter mais plutôt froncer des sourcils.

« Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Je croyais que nous étions invisibles aux yeux angéliques, fit remarquer Dean qui tourna sa tête pour rencontrer le magnifique bleu foncé des yeux de son petit-ami.

\- Je suis passé au motel, et Sam m'a dit que tu étais parti faire des courses puis des recherches à la bibliothèque. J'ai fait tous les magasins de la ville, mais heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une bibliothèque, et j'ai vu ta voiture garée devant ce parc qui est juste à côté. Ça fait beaucoup de bibliothèques, mais encore plus de magasins, le blond ne pût s'empêcher de rire face aux remarques de l'ange qui avait toujours le mot intelligent.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir perdu une demi-seconde, même pas, de ta vie pour me chercher. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Faut-il une raison pour que j'aie envie de te voir ?

\- Non, pas forcément. De plus, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi. Mais il y a peut-être un truc que je voulais te donner. » annonça Castiel en fouillant dans les poches de son trench-coat méticuleusement.

Pendant que l'ange fouillait dans les immenses poches, Dean se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, et que voulait-il lui offrir. Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien en retour, et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Mais Cas', ce n'est pas encore la Saint Valentin, mon anniversaire, ou Noël, je n'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose... Tient ! Il est là ! »

Le brun sortit de sa poche un pendentif argenté, simple et sans grande envergure. Au bout de la fine chaîne, une unique aile censée représenter celle des anges était accrochée par un loquet. C'était un cadeau élémentaire qui raviva une étincelle dans le cœur de Dean.

Il attrapa le collier et le fit glisser entre ses doigts pendant un bon moment, en pleine observation attentive. Ce collier était à la place du meilleur cadeau qu'on lui avait offert, avec bien sûr celui de Sam quand ils étaient plus jeunes qu'il avait jeté pour montrer que le passé ne reviendrait plus le hanter et qu'il avançait.

« Il est magnifique, juste, merci Cas' encore une fois...

\- Ce collier est là pour te rappeler que je suis tout le temps à ta droite, ou à ta gauche, c'est comme tu préfères. Il est ici, Castiel toucha le pectoral gauche de Dean pour montrer son cœur, pour te rappeler que je suis à cet endroit précis, et que personne ne peut m'y déloger. C'est ton collier ange-gardien, pour te faire retomber sur Terre quand tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Après la conversation que nous avons eue, je pensais que c'était un beau cadeau et qu'il te ferait plaisir. Pour que tu saches que tu es un homme bien, Dean Winchester. »

Cette conversation serait à coup sûre gravée dans la mémoire de ce dernier, ainsi que les mots touchants que l'ange avait usé. Bordel qu'il aimait Castiel, et il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une beauté – dans tous les sens du terme – pareille.

« Ça me fait très plaisir, merci Cas'. Je vais chérir ce cadeau jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et si un jour tu vois que je ne l'ai plus, tu sauras que ce n'est pas moi. »

Dean le mit directement après ses paroles et il se sentit plus léger.

Le collier ne pesait absolument rien, il ne le sentait même pas du tout, mais il savait qu'il était autour de son cou et rien que cette pensée le réconfortait. Il se replaça donc sur son siège plus confortablement afin d'avoir Castiel juste en face de lui.

Ils se contemplèrent longtemps, peut-être cinq voire dix minutes, peut-être plus, le temps s'était figé pendant leur instant « regard spécial ». Dans cette Impala des années 1967, il y avait Dean qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque parcelle du visage de l' « ange », penser à la magnifique personne qui possédait ce corps qui n'était pas le sien mais ressemblait à sa personnalité, et Castiel ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer les orbes verts émeraude qui le contemplaient.

Dean prit les devants, à bas la fierté masculine, ça avait assez duré. Il s'approcha des lèvres de Castiel et les attrapa une seconde fois dans sa vie. Sa main vint se loger dans sa nuque et se mit à la caresser en faisant des cercles. Le baiser était passionné, mais pas assez pour que l'envie ne se transforme en quelque chose de vraiment « primitif ».

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer l'étape. Il voulait juste se laisser du temps avec l'ange, ne surtout pas précipiter ce pour quoi il avait toujours cherché des femmes dans les bars. Il avait envie de découvrir son partenaire avant de passer à l'acte. Il avait envie de laisser faire le temps et voir comment le scénario se déroulait, tout simplement.

Et Castiel, lui, n'avait aucun jugement sur ça. Il laissait aussi le temps passer, et attendrait Dean. Il n'était pas pressé, et ce n'était pas à lui à faire cette décision.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent après un moment de découverte entre langues superposées.

Ce baiser avait été significatif, une promesse, pour chacun. Pour Dean, ce serait la promesse que Castiel ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il resterait toujours jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pour l'autre, ce serait la promesse d'une nouvelle ère, dans tout ce qu'ère et nouvelle relation amoureuse voulait signifier.

Malgré lui, malgré son envie de ne pas le faire, le blond prit la parole pour annoncer un fait.

« Je... Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, Sammy va commencer à se poser des questions...

\- Oui, rentrons. »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence loin d'être désagréable et gênant. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire paisible et heureux sur le bout des lèvres. Ils avaient plus qu'apprécier le moment qu'ils venaient de partager et étaient plus que prêts à le refaire, des centaines de fois tant qu'ils respireraient et seraient dans ce bas-monde !

18h sonnait à l'église de la ville quand Dean et Castiel passèrent la porte d'entrée de la chambre de motel. Sam était encore assit devant son ordinateur, tapant et cliquetant des doigts sur le clavier qu'il semblait martyriser depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Et le blond s'inquiéta car il était sûr d'être parti quand Sam arborait déjà cette position peu délicate.

« Tu vas avoir des tendinites aux doigts à force de marteler ce pauvre clavier ! claironna Dean en tapant les épaules de son frère et en déposant ses trouvailles du supermarché sur la table en bois massif rongée par les termites.

\- C'est un peu tard pour me le dire, le mal est fait. Je souffre, se plaignit Sam en soupirant.

\- Arrête de taper alors, idiot.

\- Banane. »

Les piques gentillettes lancées en direction de son frère l'avait manqué. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vous insulter est un signe de respect envers l'autre, dit Castiel qui se posait des questions sur les méthodes des deux frères pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient.

\- C'est incompréhensible, vois-tu, mais n'essaye pas de nous comprendre, le rassura Sam.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé, les Winchester sont une espèce bien trop complexe à mon goût. » avoua l'ange avec une moue absolument craquante, se fit comme remarque Dean.

Ce dernier posa d'ailleurs des questions à Sam pour savoir si les recherches avançaient mais absolument rien ne l'avait interpellé pendant ces longues heures passées à souffrir des yeux et des mains devant le laptop. Dean alla réchauffer son hamburger et ses frites au micro-onde tandis que Sam le remerciait de lui avoir trouvé sa salade préférée, qui serait son lot de consolation après ses observations nulles.

L'hamburger réchauffé, Dean se mit à table et s'aperçut que l'ange n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre, ce qu'il fit ensuite lui vint tout naturellement :

« Tu veux manger avec nous Cas' ? »


	9. - Won't you do this for me, son

**Note de l'auteur** : Oh my Chuck ! Dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je ne suis pas prête à la terminer parce que je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire ! Pour une première dans le monde de Supernatural, je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti (avec plus de quinze mille mots quand même, c'est mon record !) Je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu, bientôt les mille vus, un chiffre énorme ! Je vous demande pour la toute dernière fois de bien vouloir commenter et me donner votre avis sur ma fiction, en général, c'est le dernier chapitre et vous n'avez rien à perdre ! Tout type de commentaire est là bienvenu, à part les méchants, merci ! :)

 **Et je vous invite à aller voir mon OS « Tears Of An Angel » sur Castiel et Dean, et à y laisser un avis, merci si vous le faîte ! :p**

 **. . .**

« _Won't you do this for me, son – If you can ?_

Feras-tu ça pour moi, fils – Si tu le peux. »

 **. . .**

Les souvenirs, les sourires, les photos, les regards échangés, et puis les promesses. Il s'en était souvenu. Tout était ancré dans sa mémoire et rien ne pouvait être oublié, il en était plus que sûr.

Les souvenirs, il ne les avait jamais oubliés. S'il le faisait, il saurait que ça le mènerait à sa perte, son ticket tout droit vers l'oubli le plus profond et au point du non-retour.

Les sourires, il les gardait gravés sur sa rétine, et quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir cette aura pleine de douceur, et ses lèvres étirées qui le rassurait le soir avant de s'endormir, le protégeant de tous ces monstres horribles.

Les photos, elles étaient imprimées et glissées dans les pages du journal de son père, qui prenait de plus en plus d'âge et qui avait du mal à ne pas tomber en petits bouts. Mais il savait que c'était là l'endroit le plus sûr, où tous ces visages pouvaient reposer en paix.

Les regards échangés, ça n'avait pas besoin de mot pour être décrit. Ils l'étaient. _Juste._

Et les promesses. Les centaines de promesses que sa mère lui avait demandé de garder et d'exécuter quand il en aurait la possibilité, il pensait les avoir accomplit avec brillot, et il ne se trompait pas, car sa mère ne pouvait pas être aussi fière de lui, c'était impossible de dépasser ce stade de la fierté, c'était déjà trop élevé.

Alors, malgré les épreuves, les choses malhonnêtes qu'il avait fait, les mauvais jours qui l'avaient endurcit et avait fait de lui un homme, même malgré tout ça, putain qu'il aimait cette vie. Il l'aimait car il en était le maître, c'était lui qui décidait de son destin.

Il l'aimait cette vie car, dans un sens, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Le peu qu'il avait faisait un tout qui lui suffisait largement. Ce tout était grand, beau, et le rendait heureux.

Sam. Castiel. Baby. Les tartes.

Mais oui, malgré les apparences, malgré que Dean puisse la chasse et qu'il en faisait son métier inégal, il n'aurait pas non plus refusé une vie normale. Castiel en tant que mari, des enfants adoptés courant autour d'eux, une maison horrible et tellement semblable aux autres comme habitat. Des visites de Sam et sa femme, ainsi que de leurs enfants.

Sans cette vie folle, il n'aurait cependant jamais rencontré son ange, et il ne voulait pas passer à une vie normale s'il devait l'abandonner. C'était inconcevable.

Et c'était pareil pour Sam. Il s'évertuait à dire que si tous les monstres se mettaient au repos, ils pourraient enfin avoir le répit dont ils avaient toujours rêvés – ce qui n'était pas vrai car Dean n'en avait jamais parlé de ce « rêve », la chasse lui convenait – mais Sam aimait la chasse malgré tout, il aimait passer du temps avec son grand-frère, l'embêter dès qu'il le pouvait, il ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait du bien et s'ils arrêtaient la chasse, plus rien n'aurait vraiment de sens.

La mère des deux hommes aurait voulu une vie normale pour eux. Passer ses journées à se lamenter de son travail, rentrer le soir épuisé en embrassant sa femme chastement, aller dire bonjour à ses enfants tout aussi vite. Ça aurait été un train-train quotidien lassant, mais au moins, ils auraient vécu dans le normal toute leur vie.

 _« Feras-tu ça pour moi, fils ? Si tu le peux ? »_

C'était la phrase que Mary avait dit à Dean un soir où l'orage battait à pleins tambours pour son concert, où la pluie choyait en masse et les arbres s'affolaient. Le petit voulait des réponses, plus que tout, il ne demandait que la stricte vérité sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Les monstres de la nuit et du jour. Les vampires, les loups-garous, tout ces comtes pour enfant que l'on s'évertuait à classer dans la catégorie science-fiction mais qui était tout le contraire.

Alors elle avait été obligée de tout déballer, pour que son fils arrête de la tanner avec ses « Et ? Quoi ? Comment ? Peut-être ? ». Elle avait tenu jusqu'au bout, elle avait attendu que ses dernières barrières afin que Dean oublie la situation, tombent. De 1 à 100, passant par les chiffres décimaux, elle avait expliqué de fond en comble.

Et elle lui avait demandé, s'il le pouvait, s'il le voulait et qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de s'embarquer dans cette voie, de partir le plus loin possible et démarrer une vie aussi normale que le voisin qui sortait ses poubelles remplies tous les soirs, en allant promener le labrador.

Mary lui avait clairement sorti qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme son père, à plus s'inquiéter de la sécurité du monde que de son enfant – et bientôt ses deux enfants.

Oui, le « feras-tu ça pour moi fils ? Si tu le peux ? » avait été une demande, presque une supplication, s'il le pouvait vraiment, s'il avait la force de dépasser tout ce qu'il avait entendu, alors il n'avait qu'à s'enfuir.

Dean ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant qu'il y nageait en plein dedans, qu'aucun trou d'air ne filtrait à travers le lac, qu'il plongeait un peu plus chaque jour dans les profondeurs, il se demandait s'il voudrait changer sa vie. Ses réponses déjà toutes prêtes à êtres servies s'imposèrent sur un plateau d'argent et le non catégorique s'imprima dans sa rétine en grandes lettres capitales.

NON.

Bien sûr que non. Encore ce même calcul aussi simple que bonjour : Sam et Castiel. Il n'allait pas abandonner, pour eux, pour tous ceux qui devaient être sauvés de toutes les mauvaises pattes de ces créatures, pour tous ceux qui méritaient de vivre une vie normale et de se sentir en sécurité. Pour tous ceux-là.

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Tu as vu qu' _Asian Beauty_ allait sortir un numéro spécial ''femmes au-delà des frontières'' ? Ou que est encore prêt pour une trentième saison ? » coupa court une voix des pensées de Dean.

Il ne se sentait pas sourire bêtement. Il n'aimait pas sourire bêtement en plus !

Cette fonction était spécialement créée pour Castiel quand il découvrait une jolie chose du monde des humains ! Des chiots, des chatons dans des vidéos qui faisaient des bêtises !

« Je ne souris pas bêtement, d'accord ? Je ne fais que me rappeler de tes conneries, qui sont très nombreuses, crois-moi ! s'emporta le blond, étant en parfaite conscience de son mauvais jeu d'acteur, mais il se reprit. Tu penses qu'il y va avoir un numéro spécial titré de cette manière ? Non parce qu'après tout, voir Julia...

\- STOP ! s'écria Sam en bouchant ses oreilles et en écarquillant les yeux de terreur. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Julia a bien pu faire dans le dernier numéro, c'est la dernière de mes envies ! De plus, je croyais que tu sortais avec Castiel, au vu du pendentif que tu arbores fièrement depuis hier... à ces mots, Dean le palpa sous des doigts.

\- J'aime porter fièrement ce qui en vaut le coup. Et il est vrai que nous sortons ensemble, mais on va dire que l'ange n'est pas très pointilleux sur les choses que je regarde, ou admire plutôt. Et il aime plutôt bien.., s'amusa Dean en souriant.

\- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE SAVOIR, DEAN ! Vos trucs personnels, **sont** personnels ! Et je tente par tous les moyens de me préserver en n'en sachant le moins possible, merci ! s'horrifia encore un petit peu plus le cadet qui peinait à masquer sa gêne immense.

\- Bonjour, Dean.., dit une voix rocailleuse reconnaissable entres toutes. Sam est là aussi.

\- J'ai pas le droit à un bonjour moi aussi ? Je suis le chien dans la niche qui fait le garde et que l'on remercie que très rarement ? Même le chien on lui dit bonjour en fin de compte !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas chez Sam, est-il malade pour parler seul aussi longtemps et partir dans des délires incompréhensibles ? demanda Castiel qui se faisait soudain du souci.

\- Aucune idée Cas'. Il est comme ça depuis que j'ai parlé d' _Asian Beauty_ et de toi qui... recommença l'aîné en apportant un regard pleins de sous-entendus à l'ange, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, eux qui n'avaient jamais fait ce _genre_ de trucs.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Les crises cardiaques se transmettent entre génération chez les Winchester ? Non parce que Dean m'a dit qu'il en avait déjà fait plusieurs et toi tu vas en avoir une dans très peu de temps. Vous pensez que vos enfants auront ce même problème ? »

Un silence de trois minutes s'imposa dans la pièce de force. Dean regardait Castiel dans les yeux, du regard spécial « je t'ai déjà dit que les crises cardiaques étaient des images chez les humains, essaye de suivre quand je te fais les cours spéciaux humanisation » et Sam se demandait où avait-il encore atterrit.

« Ok » fût la seule réponse qui pût provenir de sa bouche.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre après tout, qu'était-il censé dire à un ange qui ne connaissait rien des crises cardiaques et qui pensait que son petit-ami en avait fait plusieurs fois ? Ce qui était techniquement et d'un point de vue doctoral : impossible. Soit on s'en sortait une fois, mais la deuxième devait être assez compliquée !

Sam était vraiment tombé chez les fous, et il commençait doucement lui aussi à en devenir un ! Il réfléchissait quand même sur un sujet tel que les crises cardiaques, et quelle réponse pouvait-il apporter à un ange ! Sa vie était en bazar complet !

Heureusement, Dean les sortit de ce silence qui commençait à devenir gênant, lourd, pesant, et tout ce qui allait avec ces adjectifs !

Le soir tombait, les restaurants ouvraient leurs portes à leurs clients et la ville retrouvait une toute nouvelle jeunesse, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

« Comme il ne se passe rien de trop mouvementé dans nos vies, je vous invite au resto et après on revient ici pour se mâter un bon film, ça vous va le programme ?

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une superbe idée, s'égaya Sam en reprenant des couleurs.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sam, même si votre nourriture n'est composé que de produits chimiques et est immonde à mes papilles ! »

Et Castiel se dit que cette remarque n'avait probablement rien à faire dans la conversation.

 **.**

Dean venait sûrement de passer l'un des meilleurs moments de toute sa vie ! Sans parler de la nourriture – qui elle, par contre, n'était pas très élevée niveau qualité – il avait rigolé pendant tout le repas, assis à côté de son ange avec qui il partageait la même banquette et en face de son petit frère qui n'arrivait pas à manger sa salade correctement.

« Je n'ai pas commandé de l'huile à la salade mais plutôt l'inverse si je me souviens bien ! C'est quoi ces restaurants qui ne savent même pas servir de la salade fraîche ! s'énerva-il.

\- Sammy, baisse d'un ton tu veux bien ? Tu nous mets très mal à l'aise là...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux une salade aux bouts de poulet, pas une soupe d'huile qui trempe avec deux feuilles et un os mâchouillé !

\- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un menu gastronomique ? On est dans un bar qui sert à peine trois hamburgers diversifiés ! s'amusa Dean qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir son frère taper sa petite crise. Et puis, si t'es pas content, va manger chez le voisin ! »

La tête que tirait Sam était épique à cet instant-là, entre la surprise de se faire réprimander, l'énervement qui n'était pas bien méchant et la moue boudeuse. Heureusement, le blond avait dégainé son téléphone plus vite que son ombre et avait prit la photo qu'il avait déjà mit en fond d'écran, juste pour entendre des râlements dans son dos.

Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il se contentait d'observer ce que faisait les deux humains, piquait trois frites dans l'assiette de son petit-ami – Sam se promit de lui demander sa technique pour piquer sa nourriture, écoutait les conversations, mais toujours avec un sourire reposé sur le coin du visage. Il était serein et très bien à cette place-là.

Et la soirée ne faisait que débuter pour Dean, qui comptait bien rester éveillé jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les affaires ôtées, les chaussures balancées dans un coin, les ventres repus mais pas assez pour qu'un petit pot de pop-corn n'entre pas dans la partie, et les trois garçons installés sur le canapé, un questionnement de la plus haute importance les souleva :

« Alors, on regarde quoi du coup ?

\- C'est une très bonne question ! Le gérant m'a donné Titanic, Shining, Forest Gump et un autre truc qui m'a l'air bien nul, donc je ne vous dis même pas le nom ! »

L'ange du jeudi fit la moue en entendant le mot Titanic. Il savait que son frère Balthazar haïssait, pour il ne savait quelle raison valable, la chanteuse qui y faisait une apparition vocale, alors il n'avait jamais vraiment pût avoir un avis propre à lui-même sur la question.

« Pourquoi pas Titanic, proposa-t-il, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et il paraît que c'est un classique !

\- Ce n'est pas un classique, Cas', c'est LE classique !

\- Je ne vois pas la différence. »

Sam et Dean sourirent et ce dernier mit le disque dans le magnétoscope qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des lustres. Ou bien, les femmes de chambre ne savaient pas faire leur seul boulot qui les tenaient en vie. Enfin, les trois heures passèrent aussi vite qu'un coup de vent ou un souffle.

Destiel s'était mis dans un coin, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour « se donner plus chaud » avait affirmé le chasseur. Et Sam avait pût garder le bol de pop-corn en échange. Une règle du jeu avait bouleversé la soirée de trois hommes.

Un gage pour celui qui chialera le premier, annonçait Dean en appuyant sur « play ».

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté par son propre défi, qui s'était retourné contre lui. De plus, Castiel avait insisté devant Sam que c'était à lui de créer le gage, il se sentait capable de faire quelque chose de mal contre son petit-ami, et ça le faisait plutôt rire, ainsi que son grand ami qui avait failli y passer aussi.

Dean avait crié au complot, mais personne ne l'avait écouté, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je pense que ça pourrait booster le bonheur de Sam et moi. Je propose que, pendant une semaine, Dean est interdit de râler, de se plaindre, de critiquer, de dire la moindre chose de négative sur lui ou sur ce qui ne va pas !

\- Putain, mais t'es bien un ange, je ne veux pas être méchant Cas' mais c'est un peu nul à chier ton idée... Les humains ne se donnent jamais des trucs comme ça ! râla directement le concerné qui haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Chut, je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne mais une superbe idée, s'écria Sam qui se faisait déjà une joie de pouvoir embêter son frère sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne ou l'engueule en retour.

\- Alors, à partir de maintenant, plus droit de râler !

\- Mais... »

Les regards que lui lancèrent l'ange et son frère l'empêchèrent de continuer sur sa lancée « rage » qui lui était à présent interdit. Mais comment allait-il tenir une putain de semaine ? Il serait obligée de râler, mais dans sa propre tête ! Quel calvaire !

« Même si... _ça_ est pas très gentil à mon égard, je me suis bien éclaté ce soir ! avoua le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas en dire pareil pour Jack et les condamnés, les pauvres... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Balthy n'apprécie pas ce film, c'est pourtant un chef d'œuvre, et malgré les quelques secondes de chant, qui sont biens je trouve, il est appréciable !

\- Vous êtes de toute manière trop compliqués, vous, les anges. Jamais rien ne vous va, mais alors ton frère Balthazar ? Crème de la crème angélique ! Cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné ! »

Merde, en trois secondes et une phrase, il venait de rater le gage. C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne s'y attendait, c'était un cauchemar ! Un verre ! Il avait besoin d'un verre rapidement !

« Si j'étais toi Dean, je ne ferais pas ça, le conseilla son frère, tu sais autant que moi que les boissons te donnent des envies irrépressibles de vouloir te venger verbalement sur la première personne que tu ne juges pas bien ! Et je crois que toute cette semaine tu dois faire le contraire, à mon souvenir ! »

Welcome in hell again, bitch.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je pourrais trouver une punition digne de ce nom s'il ne respecte pas les règles imposées. » souligna Castiel en haussant un sourcil suggestif qui n'était pas volontaire.

L'appelé sentit ses boyaux remonter vers la sortie. Mais à quoi pensait-il maintenant ! Son frère et son ami, l'ange, dans un lit, les vêtements chiffonnés et jetés à l'autre bout de la pièce telle de la vieille paperasse pas du tout importante ! Son frère nu et... oh bordel ! Cela lui piquait les yeux !

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup !

\- Qui a-t-il ? demanda Castiel innocemment. Je peux aider, en approchant ses doigts de son front.

\- Non, ne m'aide surtout pas, je t'en supplie ! Reste loin ! »

Sam partit en courant de la pièce, sans avoir couru il était déjà essoufflé. L'ange était perdu, et quand Dean passa ses bras autour de sa taille, il se laissa fondre.

« Tu ne peux pas l'aider, crois-moi, il est une cause perdue. Mais si tu le veux bien et que tu es prêt, moi j'aurais bien besoin d'aide et de compagnie. »

Des lèvres sèches attrapèrent les siennes et un baiser langoureux suivi de caresses plus que représentatives de quel type d'aide le chasseur faisait référence retourna complètement les deux hommes. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le monde, plus rien n'avait d'importance que la présence et le corps de l'homme. Dean ne voulait pas le dire, mais il rêvait de ce moment depuis plusieurs jours – et plusieurs nuits – pour être franc.

Il voulait juste que Castiel lui appartienne pour de bon, qu'il scelle leur amour. Il voulait juste déposer des marques sur l'ange et montrer aux gens que cet homme était sa propriété exclusive et que personne ne l'approcherait en sa présence. Il voulait l'effleurer du bout des doigts, de peur de le casser, et s'accrocher à lui ensuite, pour ne jamais le lâcher.

Même Sam n'existait plus, et le pauvre, prenons quelques instants pour penser à son esprit (qu'il repose en paix, malgré que l'affaire soit mal partie) traumatisé ayant passé la nuit dans la chambre adjacente à la pièce où les deux étaient.

Mais bordel, cette vie était celle de Dean Winchester, et il ne voulait pas l'échanger, car il en avait quand même vécu des vertes et des pas mûres et ce n'était absolument pas fini !


End file.
